


12:00 AM

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Hoseok comes home from a business trip.





	12:00 AM

Hoseok’s footsteps were gentle when he walked into the apartment, the clock having just struck midnight, careful to not awaken the boy who lived with him. Kihyun had a habit of sleeping early (though, it was evident from the clock hanging in the hallway that time had moved past _early_ ) and Hoseok knew it well. He could fall asleep almost anywhere and Hoseok found it endearing—it almost made his heart flutter to think about the younger man’s sleepy state.

He didn’t bother to turn on the lights in the hallway as he walked towards his bedroom. He was tired; ready to strip himself of the stuffy suit he was dressed in and curl into bed (with Kihyun in his arms, if he was lucky).

He made a beeline towards his bedroom, thinking that Kihyun would be curled in his bed because the younger man made a habit out of sleeping in his bed when he wasn’t around. Kihyun never admitted it, and would never dare to say it aloud, but Hoseok knew he did it when he missed him.

As he walked down the hallway, a glow of light from the kitchen caught his attention. Soft and orange, casting a dim glow into the hallway from the archway.

 _Kihyun must have left a candle lit,_ he thought.

Hoseok turned, figuring he should blow the candle out before he went to bed. Sleeping could wait a few moments—it would be better than waking up in a raging fire having been set to his apartment by a seemingly harmless candle.

The sight he was greeted with was slightly different from what he expected.

The glowing candle on the counter was accompanied with the boy Hoseok expected to be fast asleep in his room.

Kihyun was sitting atop the counter in the kitchen, dressed in an oversized hoodie—red and swallowing his hands in the soft material. He had his arms crossed over his chest, legs dangling off the side of the counter. He was looking right at Hoseok, a mean pout on his lips. Hoseok exhaled a soft breath, something between a laugh and a sigh.

He reached his hand towards the light switch, flicking the light on. Kihyun winced as the bright light flooded the room, brows furrowing and his eyes squeezing shut to adjust to the light for a moment. The pout on his lips vanished for a split second as he squinted at the light. It had a small smile tugging at the edge of Hoseok’s lips.

“Why are you still up?” he asked, softly. The purple-haired boy frowned, resuming the angry pout. Hoseok resisted the urge to chuckle at him—Kihyun would never stop whining at him, if he dared to laugh at him.

“You left without telling me,” he replied, simply. “I woke up all alone.”

Hoseok tilted his head as he loosened the tie around his neck. He walked over to where Kihyun was sitting on the counter, standing between the younger man’s legs and studying his expression for a moment. Kihyun kept his gaze, though Hoseok could see the beginning of a light flush crawling up his neck. _Cute_.

“I was gone for two days,” he told him. Kihyun huffed. A comforting hand rested on Kihyun’s bare thigh as he looked at him—Kihyun’s glare stayed unrelenting. Still, Hoseok remained unfazed; looked at him with eyes filled with soft affection, “Did you look for me when you woke up?”

Kihyun made a face, seemingly conflicted— _should he answer him? Should he continue playing angry?_

The younger man broke easily, Hoseok’s gentle touch and soft smile having him melting under his fingers.

“… Of course I did,” he replied, dropping his hands into his lap to play with the loose sleeves of his hoodie. “I woke up in the middle of the night and you were missing! You usually leave me a note at the very least.”

“Mm,” Hoseok hummed, “It was an urgent business meeting. I’m sorry for leaving you so abruptly.”

Kihyun pouted, again, “You didn’t even call home at all. You disappeared for two whole days!”

“I was busy, Kihyunnie,” he told him. “I was put right to work as soon as I drove to the airport.”

“You could have texted me!” Kihyun huffed. He smacked Hoseok’s arm with the sleeve of his hoodie. Then, softly, he mumbled, “You better not have been doing paperwork while you were driving, again.”

“I drove safely,” Hoseok murmured, leaning forward to bury his face into Kihyun’s neck. He inhaled his scent, free arm wrapping around the younger man’s waist and pulling him closer. He could hear Kihyun’s breath catch in the back of his throat; could _feel_ Kihyun becoming flustered. “I promise.”

“You still could have texted me to tell you where you were,” Kihyun replied, voice muffled as he buried his face into Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok smiled, apologetically, but with his face in the crook of Kihyun’s neck, the younger man couldn’t see him. “I had to figure out by myself that you flew off somewhere. You’re a bad person, master.”

“I’m sorry I’m a bad person,” Hoseok told him, pressing a sweet kiss to Kihyun’s neck. The younger man squirmed, ticklish. Hoseok’s lips tugged into a small smile; affectionate and sweet. “I’ll do my best to remember, next time, okay? I’m sorry I didn’t say anything to my baby boy.”

Kihyun hit him weakly with his sweater-covered hand, “I don’t like you right now.”

“You’ll like me later, right?” Hoseok chuckled, softly. Kihyun huffed.

“Did you bring me a present?”

“Mm, no,” Hoseok answered. “I didn’t have the time to go shopping. But, I can take you out shopping, if you want. I’ll buy you anything and everything you want.”

Kihyun turned his head away, childishly, “I don’t want to. I want a gift you picked out for me.”

Hoseok pressed their foreheads together, “I’ll make sure to get you something, next time.”

“You always say that.”

“And do I ever break my promises, baby boy?”

Kihyun bit down on his lower lip, avoiding Hoseok’s eyes. He exhaled, a feigned show of exasperation, _“Well, no.”_

Hoseok smiled, pleased. “I promise I’ll get you something nice, next time. I might even take you with me, next time.”

“Do you promise?”

“I’ll take you if I can,” Hoseok replied. “I promise.”

It managed to make the mean pout on Kihyun’s lips vanish for a split second. The younger man put effort into keeping up his little temper tantrum. Hoseok didn’t mind. He knew to spoil Kihyun when the younger man wanted it. After all, Kihyun wasn’t suddenly bratty for no reason and he figured it was fair that Kihyun was upset with him.

There was a moment of silence between them; soft breaking and the quiet crackling of the fire burning above the scented candle on the counter. _Peaceful_. Hoseok shut his eyes for a moment.

“Tell me about what you did while I was gone, baby,” Hoseok whispered. Kihyun played with his sleeves, humming quietly as he thought about it. The younger man shrugged.

“Nothing,” Kihyun replied, simply. Hoseok pursed his lips.

“Absolutely nothing at all, baby?” Hoseok asked, concern suddenly flickered in his eyes. Kihyun blinked at him. “Won’t you tell me you at least slept and ate well?”

The younger man huffed, turning away, “How was I supposed to sleep without you?”

“You can’t sleep without me?”

Then, almost seemingly shy, Kihyun peered up at him, an innocent gleam in his eyes. “Can we talk in bed?”

(And when they’re close enough to hear every single breath and every soft murmur, Kihyun dares to whisper that he misses him when they’re not together. And Hoseok thinks: _this must be what it feels like to be in love._ )

**Author's Note:**

> i love neol hada kihyun so much.
> 
> \+ happy 2 years on ao3 to me lmao  
> have some fluff for it! \o/  
> you can find me on twt @yuseokki as always ♡


End file.
